Onyx Meets Blue
by Deemy-Me2134
Summary: Read As Naruto Becomes The Best Ninja Ever And Struggles With His Emotions. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Onyx Meets Blue

This Is Something I Came Up With Randomly.

Its Sasunaru Don't Like … Do I Really Have To Finish That?

A Little Bit Of Kibanaru But It's Sasunaru! So Put Down That Knife!

In This Naruto Has Fire Affinity Cause Of The Kyuubi

On With The Chapter.

* * *

**I poked my head out from my under my covers glaring heatedly at the object keeping me from sleeping, the worst enemy I ever come upon.**

**My alarm clock.**

**It just sat there blinking it's digits in my face almost mockingly, I groaned and flopped back down on my pillow rubbing the sleep out my eyes with the back of my hand. I better get up since I have School today. I got up and walked towards my bathroom going to get freshened up for the day ahead of me.**

**I sighed stepping out the bathroom steam escaping behind me, I was fully awake now. An ear splitting grin crept its way to may face and I went to my drawers digging through it looking for my favorite orange jumpsuit. I pulled it on put on my sandals and ran out the door heading towards the Academy. I sped through the village ignoring the shouts and glares that were sent my way 'Sheesh don't they have something to do or anything'. I raced passed a store with Ninja Outfits in the display glass, I skid to a stop doing a quick backtrack and heading back towards it gluing my face unto the window. I stared at the outfit smiling brightly 'Hehe I want that' I thought. "Hey! Go away! No window-shopping! Only indoor shopping".**

"**Sorry old man! Maybe another time" I said getting back on track going towards the Academy so I won't be late. I raced in the school heading straight to Iruka sensei's glass intent on getting there early for once. I busted in taking deep breaths before raising my hand and uttering a "Present" grinning.**

_Twitch Twitch_

"**Naruto!" I looked up blinking. "You're late! Take your seat" Iruka said with his arms crossed and a twitch in his eyes. I cringed and stalked off to my seat plopping my head onto the desk cursing myself for being distracted. I tensed feeling eyes on me (Yea I'm awesome like that) going on my instincts cause they never failed me before, I looked behind me seeing onyx eyes staring at me intently. I blinked before sticking out my tongue at the bastard, which he scowled and looked away from me focusing back on Iruka sensei's lesson. I looked back ahead listening to Iruka sensei.**

"**Now we will be doing the clone jutsu please stay seated and we will call you when we're ready. Stay put" Sensei said before walking out heading across the room.**

**I repeatedly banged my head on my desk pleading with what ever God out there to help me through this while my inner chibis were scrambling around searching through file cabinets and clutching their heads trying to find something to help me out with. I was **_doomed_**.**

**{FEW NAMES BEING CALLED AND INNER TURMOIL}**

"**Uzumaki Naruto"**

**I sucked in a good set of breath before sauntering out to my impending doom. ' I sucked at the clone jutsu'.**

"**Okay Naruto Go"**

**I tensed and formed the correct hand seal before shouting out "Clone Jutsu!" **

**Poof!**

**I looked to my left rubbing the back of my head sheepishly "Hehe Uh …" **

"**YOU FAILED" Iruka exclaimed.**

"**Come now Iruka the boy has potential won't you just give him a chance?" A man with silver hair said. He was sitting beside Iruka. I looked at Iruka with a hopeful expression silently pleading to him to do what the other man says.**

"**No Mizuki I can't do that I have to treat Naruto the same way as my other students" Iruka said with a depressed look in his eyes staring at me. **

"**I see" The man Mizuki said. I put myself together willing myself not to cry and stalked out the room.**

**I sat on the swing idly kicking my feet hearing the faint harsh murmurs the adults were saying about me. Curse my good hearing I swear I was like a fox or something.**

**My instincts told me someone was approaching me so I lazily looked over my shoulder at who it was. It was Mizuki. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be with Iruka Sensei or something?**

**{TIMESKIP}**

**I sat on the forest floor breathing heavily, I was wasted. I heard a thud and looked seeing a very annoyed face. 'Hehe he found me'.**

"**What the hell are you doing Naruto!" Iruka sensei shouted me.**

**I merely grinned up at him "You found me Iruka sensei". He raised his eyebrow at me. I wonder what he's thinking.**

"**Naruto what were – Look out!"**

'**Huh' I looked to my left seeing a giant shuriken heading straight towards me I squinted my eyes shut waiting for the sound of my flesh cutting or the horrible pain but all I got was the sound of it but no pain. 'Maybe it was a quick kill and now I'm dead' I thought before it sunk in that dead people can't think! "N-naruto" I snapped my eyes open and stared into the eyes of my sensei. "Are you okay" He whispered, I was going to answer when a voice said "Why Iruka? Why would you protect that demon boy?" I looked up and saw Mizuki looking at me with those eyes that everyone looks at me with 'W-what's going on here'. Mizuki started to chuckle which sent a shiver down my spine "No matter I have to kill you anyway along with **_that demon_**" he sneered.**

"**Don't call him that!" Iruka shouted anger laced with pain evident in his voice. I looked at Iruka awestruck 'My Hero' passed through my mind at that moment. **

"**What is he talking about?"**

"**You really want to know"**

"**Don't tell him Mizuki! It's forbidden!"**

**Chuckles "The reason why everyone hates you is because you are The Ninetailed Fox! You're the demon Naruto!" Mizuki shouted.**

**I froze and quick as a flash I ran away from the scene. I ran deeper into the forest wiping my eyes from the tears that were clearly trying to drown me. 'I won't look back I won't look back' I thought as I ran further into the forest.**

**I fell to the ground slumped on a tree cradling myself and **_still _**crying. Curse this day. At that moment I heard Mizuki and Iruka talking 'How the hell did they find me'. Then I heard Iruka.**

"**He's no Demon, He's Uzumaki Nauto The World's Knuckle Head Ninja!" Iruka shouted proudly. 'Hmm that has a nice ring to it'. I quickly leaped out from behind the tree and kneed Mizuki right in the face sending him a few feet away. "If you ever lay a hand on my sensei **_I'll kill you_**" I said darkly and was that a growl. Mizuki snickered at me getting ready to attack. I formed the correct Hand Seal and cried "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

**POOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF!**

**About one hundred clones of The Naruto Uzumaki surround Mizuki all of us grinning and might I add I was totally good looking. We all jumped forward attacking Mizuki.**

**{EMBARRASSING BEAT DOWN BY KID}**

**I rubbed my head sheepishly "Maybe I overdid it a bit". I walked over to Iruka checking for any injuries but all he did was smile 'Must be hysterical'. **

"**Iruka sensei are you okay" I asked him.**

"**Yeah, come here Naruto and close your eyes" I nodded and went towards him my eyes closed. "Open them" I opened my eyes and looked at Iruka, where was his headband? I thought, I felt my forehead and felt the cool metal there. "You Passed!" I will right now say I didn't cry those where manly tears dammit. **

"**Arigato Iruka Sensei!" **

* * *

**Me: Another Story Finish!  
**

**Naru: Why Was That Teme Staring At Me Anyway  
**

**Me: He Thinks Your Pretty  
**

**Naru: _WHAT!?_  
**

**__****-Ignores Naruto's Ranting- Review Please ^.^  
**

**Hey! Put Down That Saw!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Onyx Meets Blue

Chapter 2 Finish!

A Little Sasunaru In This Chapter (I'm Not Adding The Kiss)

On With The Chapter And Start A Revolution!

I Know He's Suppose To Meet Konohamaru But I'm Doing It My Way.

* * *

**I stepped in my class feeling very high and mighty, I mean why wouldn't I? I made it as a Genin and Iruka Sensei is treating me to Ramen tonight! Who could ever ask for more? I walked towards my seat planting my tushy ass on it and relaxed feeling almost everyone's curious gazes locked on me.**

**"Okay Class as all of you know you're all Genin, you will be assigned to a three man squad, you will wait here after I'm finish to meet your Jounin Sensei" That peeked my interest, we were gonna be on three man squad? I wonder whom I'll be with.**

**"Team Seven will consist of …". 'Huh?' Why did Iruka sensei paused and what was this dreaded feeling I was getting, I looked up as Iruka continued "Uzumaki Naruto" I blinked "Haruno Sakura" I smiled slightly, didn't really know her might be a nice person. "Uchiha Sasuke" I paused. I'm on the same team as the _Teme!_ What sort of ungodly torture is this!**

**I looked over at said Bastard wanting to see his reaction to this, I looked over the dancing girl with pink hair to see the Uchiha. He was smirking? 'Woah woah woah woah! Why the hell was he smirking'. Stupid sadistic bastard probably found joy in my misery. Like hell I'll give him that satisfaction.**

**I sat on my desk waiting for my Jounin sensei to arrive, we were the last ones here. That's so embarrassing! To my left I saw the pinky trying to get Sasuke's attention but was failing rather shamelessly. I snickered to myself and it seems like she heard if the question she asked had anything to do with it and it did.**

**"What are you laughing about over there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I merely shook my head at her and she took it without a hesitation. Probably wasted too much time talking to me when she could be talking to her 'Sasuke-kun' I rolled my eyes at her, typical.**

**I heard the door opening and I turned my attention back towards the door. A mop of gray hair popped out defying gravity with the way it was pointed up like that. "Meet me on the roof" then he disappeared in a swirl of smoke. I was already on my feet heading up to the roof.**

**"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves"**

**I blinked how exactly did he mean to. "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?". Well she beat to it.**

**"What you like, hate, your dreams, and your hobbies. Something like that" Kakashi said while looking of to the side. He wasn't even paying attention to us!**

**Hmph "Oi, oi. Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei" I smiled to myself then. Why not make him tell us about his personal life, I grinned sneakily.**

**"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes or dislikes.**

**"Huh?" Sakura and I said together.**

**"As for my dream … I have a few hobbies". I blinked.**

**"You didn't tell us anything at all!" I shouted at him to which he merely smiled if the curve in his 'eye' had anything to do with it.**

**"You". He said pointing to me. I blinked and pointed to myself to which he nodded.**

**"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater then the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence." I smiled cheekily liking what I just said.**

**-Sweatdrop- 'He sure grown up in an interesting way'. "Next".**

**"Uhm Im Sakura Haruno, I like … well the person I like is" I snickered she was looking at Sasuke and he isn't paying any attention to her. "My hobby is … well my dream is to". Giggles into her hand.**

**"And what do you hate" Kakashi asked and almost seemed like he was bored or something. Eh who could blame him?**

**"Ino and Naruto" she said glaring over at me. I sputtered 'What the hell did I ever do her'. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.**

**"Last Guy"**

**"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man and also to win over a certain someone's heart". I cringed I hope he doesn't want to kill me I mean it was just a few pranks and was Sakura actually swooning? She was totally supposed to be a blonde! I knew it.**

**All right, you three all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Interesting personalities please only mines was interesting! Sakura's one was humorous while Sasuke's own was just plain creepy.**

**"What kind of mission is it sensei!?" I asked getting excited.**

**"First, we're going to do something that we four can do."**

**"What what what!? What is it!?"**

**"Survival training."**

**"Survival training!" Wait, the hell! Survival training? What for?**

**"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy." Sakura asked. Is she trying one up me or something? I can't seem to talk or voice my mind or anything at all!**

**"This is no ordinary training."**

**"Then, then what kind of training is it?"**

**"Hehehehehe...". Creepy**

**"Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" Pink hair witch.**

**"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised."**

**"Huh?" What the hell is he getting at?**

**"Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%." I froze. Hell no was I getting sent back! I saved Iruka sensei's ass for crying out loud that's got to mean something.**

**"See? You three are surprised!" The hell I am!**

**"No way! I went through so much trouble... then what was the final exam for?" I was beyond wetting my pants now.**

**"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin."**

**"What?!" That means I probably saved Iruka sensei's ass for nothing! I mean the obvious reason but still!**

**"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!"**

**(In The Minds Of Our Three Genins)**

**Naruto: 'I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this. I have to make him recognize my abilities, for real.'**

**Sakura: 'If I fail this test, I'm going to be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a trial of love.'**

**Sasuke: ' I can't fail I have to become a ninja. Maybe I can impress Naruto as a bonus'**

**(End No More Peeping)**

**"Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." And with that he disappeared.**

**{Scene Change}**

**I walked up the clearing spotting Sakura and Sasuke. I smiled to myself wait till they see my new ninja gear! We all came to a stop each of us looking at each other but none saying a word that is until Sakura yawned saying a faint 'good morning' in between.**

**"Hey.." I replied just a tad bit sleepier. I looked over at Sasuke to see him staring at me. I blinked 'Ok..'**

**"Hn. Nice outfit" I blinked at him feeling a blush coming up. I don't know if it shown but Sasuke's expression didn't change. That's when Sakura looked over at me and crossed her at arms looking away. 'Heh Naruto: 1 Sakura:0'**

**{59 Minutes Later}**

**Poof!**

**"Hi fellows. Good morning."**

**"You're LATE" Sakura and I said simultaneously while Sasuke just grunts.**

**"A black cat crossed my path, so..." I growled which also Sakura did, funny how this always seems to happen.**

**-Sweatdrop- "Uh let's move on..."**

**"Alarm set at 12 PM. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch." At that my belly started to rumble.**

**"What?"**

**"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." Points at tree stumps.**

**"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Hmm? Yea she's right.**

**"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might just be one, or all three. You can use your shuriken." Oh please don't let it be I please.**

**"You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me." Optional. Why not.**

**"But that's too dangerous, Sensei."**

**Giggles, "Yeah, you couldn't even dodge a chalk eraser."**

**"In society, those don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." Should I be offended?**

**"We're going to start now!" On cue all of us leapt away.**

* * *

**Another Chapter Finish! Review Please**

**Naru:Don't Review !**

**Me:** _Smack!_ **-****Laughs Nervously- Hehe Don't Mind Him ! **


End file.
